Bench vises are known to be widely beneficial due to their ability to securely grip a workpiece. However, traditional vises require a user to actuate a screw (or “threaded rod”) to tighten the grip on a workpiece. However, this may be a time-consuming process when the workpieces vary in size as a user would have to rotate the screw many times. To solve this, quick-release vises were invented and typically employ the use of a split nut that allows a screw to engage or disengage by actuating a handle or lever. However, the integrity of the nut is compromised, which creates weakness in the clamping mechanism. Further, many split nuts are threaded on only one side of the nut, which creates additional weakness in the clamping mechanism.
Therefore, there remains a need for a quick release vise that maintains threads on both sides of the nut and that does not create weakness when being split. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.